


Baby steps

by mingyuyah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuyah/pseuds/mingyuyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Hey, do you like me?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby steps

Jeonghan was Joshua’s best friend ever since he moved from the States to attend uni in Seoul two years ago. He was a nervous wreck when he first arrived, not being familiar with the language yet, even though he spoke Korean with his parents at home. He couldn’t read or write properly so he asked Jeonghan for help after he met him in one of his classes.

They were pretty much inseparable since then. That is until Jun came into the picture. Jeonghan and Joshua met him when he transferred from China in his second year. Joshua really liked him but he couldn’t help but be jealous every time Jeonghan and Jun hung out without him. It wasn’t that they didn’t invite him to come along, but he was so busy with work and assignments that he had to decline their offers a few too many times. Joshua even thought Jun liked Jeonghan, like more than a friend. But he couldn’t be sure so he never said anything about it to any of them.

All three of them were now on the night bus, going back home after seeing a local band play at a bar downtown. Jeonghan got off at his station, told them goodnight and headed home. Jun and Joshua still had 15 minutes to go and it was awkward to say the least. They got along just fine when Jeonghan was with them, but once they were left alone they couldn’t keep a conversation going. It was expected of Joshua, since he was a little more shy and reserved, but it was really unusual for Jun, who was always loud and talkative.

It wasn’t the first time this happened, so Joshua decided to confront Jun.

‘Hey, do you like me?’

Jun turned to face Joshua. ‘What?’ He looked surprised. Shocked even.

‘I’m just asking. You don’t really seem to like me. Is it something I did? Because if it is I think we should talk about it.’

‘Oh…’ Joshua wondered why he sounded so disappointed.

‘I mean you don’t seem to have a problem with Jeonghan. You get along with him just fine. More than fine actually.’ Joshua couldn’t believe he just said that.

‘What?’

‘Is that all you have to say?’

‘Do you think I like Jeonghan? As in really like him? Because I don’t. Like him. No.’

‘Ok. So you just have a problem with me.’

‘NO. That’s not what I meant. Jesus…’

‘What then?’

‘I like you, okay? I don’t like Jeonghan. I like  _you_.

Joshua’s eyes widened. That’s not what he was expecting. Far from it. Just as he was about to say something he realised that was their stop. They had to get off the bus now. He didn’t know if he was thankful for the interruption or not. Did Jun actually like him? Did he like Jun, though? He was a little more nervous than usual when he was around Jun, but did he like him?

They were on the sidewalk now, facing each other in silence. He wasn’t sure what to say. What if Jun just said that to get him off his back?

Jun looked at him. ‘Umm…You don’t have to say anything. I’ll, um, go home. See you around.’

That’s when Joshua realised he liked Jun all along. He was just blinded by jealousy. Of Jun or of Jeonghan? He couldn’t be sure now. ‘Wait. Jun.’

He turned back hesitantly. ‘Yeah?’

‘Do you wanna, maybe, walk me home?’

‘Look, you don’t have to do this just because you feel bad about not feeling the same way. I’m a big boy, I can handle rejection. Good night, Joshua.’

Before he could say anything else, Jun was already on his way. Why couldn’t he just tell Jun how he felt when he had the chance? Stupid. Now he let Jun walk away and he wasn’t sure if he could ever bring it up again.

He texted Jeonghan on his way home, telling him what happened. Not even a minute later, he felt his phone vibrate. Jeonghan.

‘What’s up with you? Why didn’t you put him out of his misery already? He’s been talking about you for weeks now. Do you even know how tiring it is to hear someone talk about how awesome and perfect and cute your best friend is? And did you seriously think he liked me? Oh my God you are so oblivious it really is adorable.’

‘Shut up. You’re not helping.’

‘Do me a favour and just call him.’

Did Jeonghan just hang up on him? Why did he even call him in the first place? Couldn’t he just text him like a normal person if he wasn’t about to actually let him reply? But he had a point. Jun liked him, he liked Jun. It was now or never.

He dialled his number and waited. What if Jun didn’t want to talk to him? Why wasn’t he replying? Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he realised he didn’t actually…

‘Hello?’

Oh, crap. He answered. What should he say now? Come on, Joshua, say something.

‘Hey.’ Great…

‘Did you call to make fun of me? Cause I’d rather you didn’t.’

‘No. Why would I do that? That’s not why I called.’

‘Why did you then?’

‘I like you too. You didn’t really give me the chance to say it back earlier so I’m saying it now.’

‘Okay…’ He sounded bashful but Joshua could hear the smile in his voice.

‘So do you wanna ditch Jeonghan tomorrow and hang out? Just us? You could actually walk me home this time?’

‘That sounds good. Yeah. We could do that. I’m all for it.’

‘See you tomorrow then. Good night, Jun.’

‘Good night.’

Joshua thought he should listen to Jeonghan more often.

**Author's Note:**

> my drabbles are also on my tumblr at ba3irene if you want to read them there


End file.
